Life Happens
by Billie1
Summary: Pre- X files leads to something interesting
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life Happens Part 1

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, I'm borrowing them from Chris Carter and 1013 productions.

Summary: Pre- X files leads to something interesting.

Rating: R for swearing and abuse

It was getting late and she knew she still had homework to do for her one college class. She said good buy to her friend and headed back to her dorm, which was a few blocks away. She wasn't paying attention to anything as she walked back home.

It wasn't until she was pulled into a dark alley way and pushed to the ground, she wished she paid more attention to her surroundings.

He jumped on her and punched her face. He then grabbed her wrists and turned her over to tire them behind her back.

"HELP!" The girl screamed out.

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He tired the straps tight on her wrists, where they where cutting into her skin. He picked her up and through her over a metal garbage can. He pushed up her skirt and ripped at her panties, removing them from her body.

"HELP!" She screamed out again. She knew she needed help. He was about to rape her and even though she knew her face hurt and would be bruised from where he punched her, she still had to try. She tried to wiggle free and away from him.

"I like it when they scream for help! Makes me feel powerful!" The man said and forced himself into her and started moving.

She yelled out. "HELP ME!..SOMEONE HELP!" She yelled again.

"No one is going to save you, no since trying." He said and grabbed her hips hard, which would leave bruises.

"HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!" She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

A man heard the screams and went in search of them. He pulled out his gun and rounded the corner. What he saw shocked him to no end. "FBI! FREEZE!" He screamed.

The man was shocked, out of all the times he's done this, no FBI agent caught him or any cops for that matter. He with drew from the girl and ran down the alley.

"I SAID FREEZE!" He watched as the man continued to run. He pointed his gun and fired, hitting the assailant in the leg.

The man fell to the ground. Putting his hand over his wound.

The FBI Agent looked over at the girl. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He looked at her and then ran down to the man. "You are under arrest for assaulting that young lady. Whatever you say can and will be used against you." He said as he handcuffed him. HE then radioed in for back up. "I have a man here who was raping a young lady. I have him in custody and I'm calling for an ambulance." He said into his phone.

"Thanks Agent.. Back up is on it's way."

"Thank you." He said and quickly made a call to 911 and gave them their location. He walked over to the girl when he was done with the call. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm sorry, of course your not. Let me get a picture of your wrists before I cut them lose." He told her.

The girl nodded at him. "Thank you for saving me." She said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I couldn't find you. It echoed." He pushed her skirt down to cover her up. He then pulled out the cheap disposable camera and took a few pictures of her wrists. He then pulled out his pocket knife and carefully cut the straps off.

When her wrists where free she stood up and pulled her hands around to the front of her and rubbed them. They did hurt and had cuts on them.

He put his pocket knife away and pulled out his badge. "I'm sorry, I'm Special Agent Walter Skinner with the FBI."

She looked at his badge and then up at him. "My knight in shining armor." She smiled. "I'm Kim Cook."

He put his badge away and then pulled out a note pad and a pen. He lead her over to a small set of steps. "I'm going to have to get a statement from you."

She sat down and looked at him. "I know."

"From the beginning if that's ok." He said and glanced over making sure they guy was still there.

"I was walking back to my dorm, I had just left my friends house. I wasn't paying attention and then I was pulled into this alley and knocked to the ground. He punched me in the face and then tired my hands behind my back. He then lifted me up and through me over the garbage can and proceeded to rape me. He ripped my underwear off and when I yelled for hell, he said he liked it when they yelled for help. It made him feel powerful." Her body shivered with that thought alone.

"I'm sorry."

The cops showed up and took the man into custody and made a copy of Agent Skinner's notes from what she said happened so she wouldn't have to go through it again. The ambulance arrived about the same time and put Kim into the back. Walter walked over to them. "Would you mind if I rode with her? I'm going to need a copy of the results to finish this case off with." He asked.

Kim smiled at him and nodded. Letting them know she was ok with that.

Once at the hospital, the nurses did a rape kit on her and took samples and plenty of pictures of all her bruises.

Kim hated going through all of this but knew it needed to be done.

A few hours later, Agent Skinner knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said from the bed.

He opened it and walked in. "Hey…" He said and walked over and sat down in the chair.

"You're still here." She said.

"Of course." He smiled. "I wanted to make sure you where ok."

"I will be thanks to you."

He pulled out his card and handed it to her. "If you need anything, just give me a call. The guy that did this I will make sure he gets life."

"Thank you so much." She took the card from him.

"I believe I have everything I need to wrap this up with. We shouldn't have to bother you for anything."

She nodded and stared at the card.

"Take care Kim Cook." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"I will try, Thanks Agent Skinner." She smiled and watched as he left her life.

9 months later she had given birth to a baby girl. She wanted to give her to a nice, loving, caring family, but her mother didn't like the sounds of that, she took the young child and raising her, herself. Kim stopped talking to her mom after that. She didn't want to be reminded of that horrible night.

Seven years later, Kim graduated College with being the top in her class four years ago and was working her way up. A friend of hers told her that the FBI was accepting applications for secretaries. She never forgot the Agent that saved her life. Granted she hasn't seen in all these years, but she was still thankful for it.

She received a call saying she got the job for the secretary for an A.D. She couldn't wait to start her job. It'd be good money and she wouldn't have to worry about anything again.

She showed up the next day and they took her prints and photograph so they could make her a badge of her own that would allow her access to anywhere in the building she needed to go. She was then told that she'd be on the forth floor and office room twenty four. She thanked them and headed up to the location.

She was just about to enter the office when a man was walking out. She had to stop and stare at him. "Agent Skinner?" She asked, he really hadn't changed all that much.

He looked at her for a moment. "It's AD Skinner.. And how can I help you?" He asked.

"AD Skinner? So, I'm working for you?"

"I was told I'd have a new secretary, yes." He said still confused.

"I'm Kim Cook." She held her hand out to shake hands with him.

His face went white as he looked at her. "Oh my god! KIM!" He hugged her. "Guess your doing really well."

"Yes.. Same goes for you. From Agent to AD. Very impressive sir." She smiled as she returned the hug. They then pulled away from each other.

"Thanks. Come in, I'll try and give you a run down on where things are in here." He said as he backed back into the office and shut the door.

She smiled and followed him in, glad she was finally able to get to know her Knight in Shining armor once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life Happens Part 2 (Used to be Double Take then decided to make a chapter so changed the name)

Author: Billie Reid

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, They are Chris Carter and 1013 productions.

Summary: Aftermath of what happened over the years

Characters: Walter Skinner and Kim Cook

Rating: PG13

Kim yawned as she stretched and climbed out of bed. She smiled as she looked back down at Walter. They had been together for just over a year now, but only moved in with each other about two months ago. Not many people at work knew about them. That's how they wanted it for now.

She walked in and took her shower and proceeded to get ready for work. Normally after her shower is when she'd wake Walter up so he could get ready, too. Drying off, she walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed him. "Rise and shine sleepy!" She said to him.

Walter sighed into the kiss and pulled her down to him. "Morning beautiful." He loved being woken up like this every morning.

Kim smiled and laid there for a moment. "We have to get to work," she said finally.

"I know, I just don't want to," he told her.

"I know, I know… but we have to." She kissed him again and got up. "I'm just about ready. I will stop at the store and get some donuts and coffee. Like always." She smiled as she stood there getting dressed.

"Can't we just stay here in bed, in each others arms all day?" He whined.

"On weekends…You know the drill."

"Fine," he said and got up and made his way to the bathroom for his shower.

Kim finished dressing, brushed her teeth and did her make up. About that time, Walter was getting out of the shower and she smiled at him. "I'm going to head out now. I will see you shortly," she said as she walked over and kissed him.

He returned the kiss. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too," she said and then left the bathroom. She knew if she stayed they would be late for work.

About twenty minutes later, she was arriving to work after stopping at the store for breakfast. She left the food and coffee on her desk while she walked into his office and turned on his computer so it was booted up when he got there. She then turned hers on and went through the mail.

Walter walked into the office and greeted Kim. "Good morning."

"Morning Sir," she smiled. "I got some coffee and donuts this morning. Would you like some?" She asked.

"I'd love some, thank you," he said and picked up the coffee and a donut. He then turned and walked into his office.

Kim followed him. "Here's today's mail," she said and held it out to him.

Walter sat his coffee down and took the mail from her. "Thank you." He let his hand brush hers as he took the mail.

Kim smiled at him. "You have a meeting in an hour," she reminded him.

"Thank you. I will have to go over the case on that." He took a seat. He then ate his donut.

Kim walked back out and typed up some reports that needed to be done today.

Walter's meeting came and went and she was still typing up reports and logs from his agents. She never minded this one bit. She always got all the work done. She printed out the reports, signed them and put them in a file for Walter to sign and finish them off with. Just then, Walter walked into the office and she got a puzzled look on her face. She glanced at the office door; she swore he was in there. But he could have gone out the other door. "Sir.." she said to him with a smile.

He walked over to her and around the desk.

"Walter…" She whispered.

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

She was shocked. They didn't normally show their affection for each other at work. She had returned the kiss but pulled back a moment later and stared at him. "You're not Walter," she said.

He laughed at her. "You are good!"

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Mr. Skinner."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." She sighed.

Just then the office door opened and Skinner stood there. "Oh My God!" He said and walked forward. "When did you get here?" He said, happily seeing his brother.

Kim sat there really shocked now, not sure what was going on. To her, it felt like she was in a double mint commercial.

"I just got in," he said to his double.

"I can't believe it, Mark!" Walter hugged him.

Kim looked at Walter. "Um, mind explaining to me what's going on?"

Walter looked at her. "Remembered I told you I have a brother, Mark?"

"Yes… but you didn't say you where a twin!" She said, panicking.

Walter stepped over to her and knelled down. "I'm sorry, it doesn't really register to us sometimes." He took her hand. "Honey.. I'm sorry."

"Um, she may be a little upset…. I um.. kissed her," Mark spoke up.

"You what!" Walter said looking over at him.

"She knew I wasn't you." He said and then looked over at Kim. "I'm sorry Kim. He's told me everything about you. I must say, I like you a lot better then Sharron."

Kim was at a lose for words. "I'm sorry, Walter."

He looked over at her. "Sorry for what? He kissed you.. I should have told you I had a twin. I guess it's kind of my fault too."

"It's ok. I'm guessing he's your meeting for two o'clock?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked over at Mark. "Why don't you go on in. I'll be right there," Walter told him and watched as he walked into his office. He turned and looked back to Kim. "Are you ok?"

Kim just looked at him for a moment.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He asked, this time resting a hand on her knee.

"Um… It just changes things some.. That's all."

"Kim, what do you mean?"

"I was going to wait to tell you tonight on New Years."

"Tell me what honey?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant." She watched his reaction.

He smiled at her. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. But… I never entertained the idea of the possibility of having twins until now."

"Oh god, Kim, I'm sorry," he hugged her.

"I'm just scared now. That's all." She sighed. "I mean, I was scared when I thought I was pregnant with one…what you'd say, how we'd do this. But now.. the possibilities of twins… I'm scared shitless!" She giggled her worries away.

He pulled back some to look at her. "Kim, I love you.. Have for a long time. Hell, we've been together for over a year, we're living together and now having a child. I'm thrilled!"

"I was planning something romantic for tonight too.. but you told me what you where going to do for tonight. So, it's only fair I ask you now," he paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

Kim's mouth dropped. "Oh, god!" She whispered.

"Kim, Will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive?" He asked as he opened the box to reveal a nice white gold and diamond ring.

Kim smiled at him. "I wish I waited to tell you."

Walter looked at her. "Well, I'm NOT asking because your pregnant.. I mean, I haven't left your side since you told me all of…two minutes ago. I've had this planned for weeks."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes.. of course I will marry you, Walter." She leaned in and kissed him.

Walter returned the kiss and deepened it some. Just then there was clapping and cheering. He pulled back from her some to see that a few Agents including Mulder and Scully had gathered at the door and his brother was at the door way from the office.

"Congratulations," everyone said to them.

"Scully.. look.. an X File," Mulder said pointing to the door where Skinner stood behind the kneeled down Skinner.

Kim laughed at hearing Agent Mulder.

Walter laughed and slide the ring onto her finger. "Well, guess that spoiled the whole, leaving it outside of work huh?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's okay. I don't mind now."

"Okay everyone, the party is over…get back to work!" He stood up. After everyone left, he leaned back down. "I love you, Kim."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Walter."

He gave her a kiss and then walked back into his office.

Kim sat there a moment and looked at the ring on her finger. It was beautiful. She smiled and went back to work.

About an hour later, she was wrapping things up to head home for the day when the phone rang. "Assistant Director Skinner's office, Kim speaking how may I help you?" .

"Kim… it's your mom."

"Mom, why are you calling me?" She glanced towards the door, making sure Walter wouldn't walk out at any moment.

"Honey… I know we had our falling out and I hate that.. but you have to listen to me. I'm sorry," she paused a moment. "Your daughter is in the hospital."

Kim swallowed and closed her eyes. "I still can't believe you wouldn't let me find a good family for her…"

"Kim, I thought I was helping."

"Why do you think I stopped coming around? She just brought back bad memories."

"I understand Kim, but either way, she is your child."

"I can't just come back into her life and expect everything to be ok. She doesn't know me and she probably hates me. Even if I tried, I don't know if I could forget what happened."

"Isn't therapy helping?"

"Mom, it's been ten years, No amount of therapy will help."

"Maybe you should try and forget what happened and be a mom to her."

"Mom… I'm getting married. I haven't said anything to him about it and I don't think he had this in mind. You know, raising someone else's child."

"Maybe you should let him know what happened. Remember, it helps to talk about it."

"I don't know mom, I… I don't even know if he wants kids," she lied.

"You wont know unless you ask. Don't make me have to just show up there and drop her off! She needs you right now. I need to get back in her room."

"What's wrong with her?" Kim asked.

"She fell and broke her leg."

"She ok?"

"She's fine.. you should come and see her."

"I'll think about it mom," she sighed and hung up the phone.

"Kim?" Walter said from the doorway.

Kim jumped, she didn't know he was standing there or even for how long. "Hi."

"You okay?" He asked. He'd only heard the last part of her conversation.

"Um… I don't know."

"Who said I didn't want kids? Or are you talking about your other boyfriend?" He teased.

Kim frowned, he had heard some of what was said. "I don't have any other boyfriend, just one, which is now my fiancé." She smiled at him as she stood up. "Can we talk…. in your office?" She asked.

He nodded and stepped back, letting her walk in. He closed the door behind them.

Kim walked over to the couch and sat down. She wanted to be comfortable while she talked to him.

Walter followed her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, honey?" He asked, starting to get worried.

"There's no easy way to say this.." She took a deep breath. "Almost ten years ago.. I was raped. I kept telling him no. Well, he didn't like that at all, he was bigger then me and over took me. Forcing me against my will for sex," she said, not looking at him.

"I remember, I was the Agent that found you remember?" Walter asked.

She nodded. "I don't know if I ever thanked you enough." She paused. "He's still in jail for it and I'm glad."

"That's good." He took her hand. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him finally.

"So… I wasn't trying to listen to your conversations but um… who's 'she' that you talked about on the phone?"

"She.. I was referring to my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, I wanted to put her in a nice family, someone that would take care of her. But my mom kept her. Anyways, she fell and broke her leg."

"Is she the product of what happened to you?"

Kim nodded.

"Is she okay?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, mom says she's fine. She does want me to be a mom to her. I don't even know if I can, not with out being reminded of what happened."

"But she's your daughter."

"You sound like my mother!" She laughed.

"Sorry." He kissed her hand. "Why don't you take it slow. Starting with us going to the hospital and seeing her."

"What if I can't do it though?"

"I'll be there with you.. And do you really want her to not know her future brother or sister?" He kissed her.

She nodded and hugged him for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her."

"It's okay honey." He rubbed her back. "You can tell me anything I wont judge. He's in jail and I don't have to worry about him finding you again. And once we're married, he'll never find you with a name change."

"That's true."

"What's her name?" He asked.

"My mom named her Maria."

"Maria? I like that." He smiled. "Lets go." He stood up and took her hand in his and lead her back to her desk to get her things. Soon they where arriving at the hospital. She didn't have to go to far before she saw her mom in the hall.

"KIM!" She went to her and hugged her.

Kim hugged her back. "Mom… this is Walter.. My fiancé," she told her.

"I remember him."

Kim looked over at him.

"Sorry, I found her and then went by to make sure it was okay that I married you. Wanted to do something right."

Kim shook her head. "Anyways, I'm going to take things VERY slow. I don't know about this though mom…Walter says I should try, too."

"Good, now…she does know I'm her grandma, and I tell her stories about you all the time and she has your pictures."

"You didn't tell her anything about-"

"No, never."

"Good. I don't want her to know."

Kim's mom lead the way to Maria's room. "Go on in. I'll wait here in the hall."

Kim nodded and took Walter's hand as she walked in.

Maria was laying on the bed with a pink cast on her right leg. She opened her eyes as she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Mommy?" She asked.

Kim gave her a small smile and walked over to the side of the bed. "Hi sweetie." She brushed her hair out of her face. "How are you doing?"

"Leg hurts, but okay. They put pink on it! I love pink!"

Walter watched as they talked. He couldn't help but smile at them.

"Who's that?" Maria asked nodding towards the man standing next to her mom.

"This is Walter. We're planning on getting married."

"Hi Maria, you look just like your mommy."

She smiled at him. "Thanks…and does that mean you're my daddy?" she asked looking at both of them.

Kim couldn't believe this. She took a deep breath. "N.."

"Yes, sweetie… it does," Walter spoke up.

Kim turned and looked at him in shock.

Walter nodded at her and smiled as he rubbed her back.

Kim leaned in and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"You're welcome," he said to her and kissed her head. "So, why don't I go and see about getting you out of the hospital and back home."

"With grandma?" she asked.

"No sweetie… with us." He said and gave her a smile as he turned and walked out of the room, looking for a doctor.

Kim looked down at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot."

"It's okay mommy.. Grandma said it was best, because you work a lot."

"That's right sweetie, but I'm going to stay home more then before. I'll be able to be with you and take you to school."

She smiled at her mom. She was glad she finally had her mom back. "Really?" She asked. "Grandma normally does all that though."

"I know, but she thinks I should take over now. I've cut some of my hours as it is. So we will have plenty of time to do things together."

"YAY!" She said happily. "You live with daddy?"

She smiled at her daughter. "Yes I do… we don't have the bedroom set up yet though sweetie. Give us a few days and it will all be perfect." She smiled. "I'll be right back." She said and left the room. She saw Walter talking to one of the doctors so she walked over there.

"We're getting some crutches for her and a mild pain pill incase she's in pain later." The doctor was telling him. "She can go home as soon as we get those. Which should be really soon."

Walter looked at Kim after the Doctor walked away.

Kim looked at Walter. "Can I ask you something?"

Walter nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Of course."

Kim hugged him back. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you are her father?" She looked up at him.

He smiled and reached up and brushed her nose with his fingers. "Because.. I am." He smiled at her. "You don't want her to know the truth.. So why confuse her? After all we are getting married and you are pregnant. So why not?"

Kim gave him a small smile. "Really?"

Walter kissed her. "Yes, we can make this work." He rubbed her back as he continued to hold her. "It's a good thing we have a guest room with a bed. It won't take to long to make it her room."

"Yes, but now we will have to either find a bigger place or transform the study into a nursery. And where will Mark stay while he's in town?" Kim asked.

"He can sleep on the couch. My family is more important," he kissed her.

Kim's mom walked over to them. "I'm happy for the two of you. You do make a wonderful family," she smiled.

Kim smiled and looked at her. "Thanks, Mom." She hugged her.

A few hours later, they where arriving back home. Walter carried Maria into the house only to find Mark sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over to his brother. "Glad you made yourself at home," he teased him.

Mark laughed and looked at them. "Thanks, I hope you didn't mind."

Maria looked from her dad to the man sitting on the couch. "Why does he look like you?"

Walter smiled. "He's my twin brother."

Maria looked over at Kim. "Do I have a twin?"

Kim sat her bags down and the crutches and looked at her daughter. "No, you don't sweetie. Not everyone has a twin."

Maria nodded. "Okay. So this is my uncle?"

Mark was shocked, he knew his brother didn't have any kids but yet she was calling him uncle.

Walter shook his head at Mark. "Yeah, it is." He said and then carried Maria to her room and over to the bed. "Soon we'll get some things in here that you like. Sorry it's boring right now." He pulled back the blankets and laid her down. "I know your tired sweetie, so if you need anything in the middle of the night, ring this bell okay? Your mom or I will be right in."

"Thank you, daddy," she said and yawned.

Kim followed them to the bedroom and smiled at them. She leaned down and kissed her. "Night, sweetie."

"Night mommy, night daddy," she closed her eyes.

Walter took a hold of Kim's hand and walked to the living room. As they sat down on the couch she looked over at Mark. "I'm sorry it's still just to weird.. It's like I'm seeing double." She laughed.

Mark smiled. "Yeah, that's what EVERYONE says," he paused. "So, you two are getting married? And have a daughter?" He asked and looked towards the bedroom where they just came from.

Kim spoke up at this point. "Yes, we are getting married.. She's mine, but Walter just found out about her. She's ten. But you will be an Uncle in say… 7 months," she smiled.

Walter pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Mark smiled. "That's great. Congratulations."

"Thanks bro," Walter said to him. "Well, I need to get this lady in bed and rested up. She's going to need it soon." He picked Kim up this time and smiled when she laughed.

"WALTER!" She laughed but held onto him.

"Come on my lady, my family needs rest." Not for the first or last time, he planned on doing this a lot, he carried her to their room, glancing in on Maria as they passed her room. Life couldn't get any better then this.. Well, maybe in 7 months it will be AMAZING!

END

A/N: Thanks to my friend Val for helping me edit! :-D


End file.
